littlesounddjfandomcom-20200213-history
LSDj Wishlist
LSDJ Feature Wishlist These are mostly actual requests from users - so feel free to add or comment upon this. /Johan Stuff to consider: *Ability to edit pitch tables (LSDPatcher support) *Super Gameboy Color Palette support *Investigate wavegen rounding (could it be improved to make sines smoother?) *G command only allows 00-1F in phrases and tables for faster input *L commands for wave synth ignore kit notes *Allow 00-Tick to skip current note in phrase. Example: Phrase C/D/E/F/C/D/E/F/C/D/E/F/C/D/E/F; Groove 6/6/0; Resulting notes: C/D/F/C/E/F/D/E/C/D/F *User-generated wave synth - Synth X would use data in frame X0 for Signal: User. Start frame parameters would be removed along with Filter/Cutoff/Q, but would still allow Volume, Dist, Phase, Vshift, and Limit changes for the following 15 frames *Volume Tremolo command *noise S CMD=STABLE also safing up table transposes *make chain transpose active also when working in phrase screen *wave/synth: Use grooves to advance wave frames *show song position in chain screen *LSDJ sync: arming LSDJ LIVE sync slave (through marking in song screen?) *Wave channel detune (like pulse) *Control speed of C and noise P (by some groove?) *Make an XL version of LSDJ(e.g. 2MByte) to contain more kit samples(Kinda hard to do because in order to do this, ROM patcher will also need to change). *DRM tuning not affecting notes or transpose (to enable kicks that end on a specified bass note) *Range copy-paste in instr 40 (speech) *Sample player, which plays back a tonal sample with proper pitch. It might work over an octave or so with variable interrupt distances ...these are somewhat older suggestions: *The ability to skip the first chain when the song repeats *Move around songs in file screen (besides LOAD/SAVE/ERASE button, also add MOVE) *Build-in-mixer feature in LSDJ, where you can adjust the different 4 channel's volume. *Show both WAV samples being played in border. **Must remember to move the MUTE/LR/SYNC indicators down a row so as to maintain visual separation from the "N" line *PC keyboard: record what's being played *An indicator on the main screen, blinking at the rate of bpm (for a visual aid on the tempo). *The ability to save instruments I've made through the wavetable for use in other songs. *Add more default kits. *Sync: if starting song play from phrase, try to sync chain position. Possible?? *Noise channel for keyboard. *Super Gameboy special features (border graphics??) *Speech channel for keyboard (should work but seems buggy? or?) *Prelisten in all modes? *Player that supports multiple songs on .sav *Reset automated tables with A cmd + 80 + tableno *PC keyboard table select (maybe with num keypad)? *ADSR in wave synth *PC keyboard: fake polyphony switching between pu1, pu2, wav *Wave synth: would be nice with wave banks that are 32, 48, 64 frames long... Fixed: (removed stuff here to make the page tidier) *Synth: FOLD in addition to CLIP/WRAP, Synth: Add adjustable dist threshold 0-F - 6.6.3 *Sample offset switch to toggle between F80 being longer forward offset (previous functionality), or stepback/backward (current functionality) - kinda fixed in 6.6.1 *Open source player - https://github.com/jkotlinski/lsdpack/tree/master *Make C00, V00 reset chords, vibrato - 6.5.1 *When playing a phrase, switch to the currently viewed phrase on H (like with phrase end) - 6.1.9 *Bug: D command in phrase with I-- note will kill the sound - fixed in 5.5.0 *Unify pitch/slide/vibrato control, so that kit/wave/pulse have the same settings - 5.7.0 *Allow HF sqr/saw vibrato - 5.7.0 *Investigate if it is somehow possible to reduce clicks from table volume column - improved in 5.6.5 *Bug: FFF can jump before sample start - fixed in 5.5.4 *transfer instruments/phrases/songs over link cable and infrared port - possible to transfer groove/phrase/instr/table/synth data from 5.5.7 *Add "shift" in addition to "fast/slow" pitch type in kits to allow P command to offset kit pitch - added STEP mode in 5.4.8 *Add way to exclude instruments from chain transpose *C command in noise channel - added in 5.4.3, P command added in 5.4.4 *Pre/post-5.1.0 pitch switch - it's kind of fixed with DRM tuning *Using L commands in table with 00 in TSP column should bend back to base pitch - L bends use relative pitch *After deleting a song, auto-remove the empty slots in the middle - added in 5.3.4 *Provide page-by-page scrolling via D-pad left and right - actually B+up/down does this already *Detune/finetune command - F commands in pulses (5.0.0), or P commands using STEP mode (5.7.0) are now possible *CMD's to change synth characteristics (eg. Speed, Repeat, Length) - W commands added in 5.0.0 *Bug: in phrase screen, first set vibrato, then pitch. Won't work unless HF mode selected. *Bug?: L and C command don't work together - same with P and C. - they now do (since 4.9.7) *Bug?: L/P and transpose don't work together. - they now do (since 4.9.7) *Custom color palette (TODO: mention LSDpatcher again in lsdj docs?) - this is now possible in LSDPatcher *Add Command to modify KIT playlength [ nice effects and even melodies ] - already exists through S command Won't happen... or?: Comments by me (Johan) *Allow transfering LSDJ sync master on four channel adapter - seems like it would take some effort and not sure how many would use this feature *MERGE in addition to LOAD/SAVE/ERASE, which will copy all patterns, chains, and instruments from the current song into unused locations of another song in the save - seems too complicated *Force to mono in project screen: for people who use lsdj as a dual mono synth live, but track in headphones, it would be cool to have a way to override panning settings temporarily with a global option. - doesn't seem like such a good idea in the end since forcing to mono will also affect volume, so the mix will not come out like intended to *R commands reset P bends in tables - use L00 for that *Random vibrato - toyed around with it a bit, but on the whole it does not seem particularly useful besides making kettle whistle sounds. *"Clean instrument data" reduces duplicate instruments with identical parameters to the same instrument - how often does this really happen? *E commands not alter noise shape (this may likely break noise instruments - may be better to leave as is) - it is unclear if and how this should be changed *"Extra deep clone" to clone instruments within phrases - the number of instruments are very limited so they might be eaten up too fast for this to be really useful? *'Volume column in the phrase screen' - there simply is not enough RAM. *'Separate clipboards for different stuff' - probably not, RAM is limited *'External arpeggio notes in tables; allow tables to reference the note pre-increased by parameter 1/2 of the Cxy effect (c.f. effect 10xx in klystrack)' - I'm sorry, but I don't immediately see the big advantage with this. *'Customizable duty cycle/"shape" parameter for synth' - I don't understand how this is different from the already available sync settings *'Shape distortion for synth; more options besides clip and wrap '- please describe in greater detail what you want *'Keyfollow/keytracking in a wave channel synth '- the CPU is too slow to adjust filter settings live *'Second CMD column in PHRASE screen for complex work' - not enough RAM **I suggested repurposing the table RAM, so each sacrificed table would make room for a couple two-CMD phrases, but this would dramatically increase code complexity, and the DMG CPU is likely too slow to handle the added load *'keyboard mapping tool, allowing a user to custom map a keyboard to lsdj, especially for special keyboards with extra buttons' - seems like something very few people would be interested in *'ADSR for the Wave instruments with control of it in the Phrase screen' - that's really two requests in one. ADSR - maybe. Phrase screen control will not happen, because the wave synth is just too slow to change instantly while playing. *'Ability to randomize a phrase - '''this actually existed in versions 3.4.4 - 3.9.2, but wasn't a very popular feature. *'video -''' what's that supposed to mean? Maybe check out http://truechiptilldeath.com/blog/2010/05/28/lsvj-appeared/ *'A timer on the main screen showing elapsed seconds and minutes of the song' - there's not much screen space for this. Check project screen instead. *'A function like Ctrl+z -UNDO- (in windows) for correct errors such as accidentally deleting notes'. If you delete notes, they should be in the clipboard - just press select+a to paste them back in. *'A NDS LSDJ sequencer with touch interface and the ability to create gb sav files to be used in LSDJ on the Game Boy'. Why would you want that? *'Reverse sample play.' I would really like this, but unfortunately it's not an easy thing to do - it's very difficult just to play two channels forwards. Instead, one will have to prepare reverse samples... (now added as kit stepback!) *'Startup demo song.' Is this really a good idea? It would be pretty nice for new users to quickly check if the setup is working by pressing start... but at the same time I just think it's pretty nice to start from a clean slate. *'Command for changing kit speed' - this could be done, but there are so many commands already... not sure how to fit it in. *'Groove entry in chain screen' - this kind of makes sense... but not sure there is enough RAM to put a new column in chain screen. *'Use PC keyboard keys for launching chains/phrases' - somewhat nice idea, but would be a lot of boring/tough work for me. If you want this, maybe one option would be to just use Ableton and sample LSDj..?